Sophie Simpson
Sophie Simpson is the daughter of Al Simpson and the adoptive sister of Bobby Simpson. She's the wife of Blake Dean and girlfriend of David Croft. She's the mother to Blake's son, David and to David's daughter, Tamara. She's also best friends to her foster sister, Sally Fletcher. Backstory Sophie's mother died when she was young and Sophie was in and out of foster homes until her father Al showed up and offered her a place with him. At this time, Sophie was an accomplished shoplifter and con artist. Storylines Sophie arrives in Summer Bay with her father Al and continues her shoplifting ways, but realises Al is only interested in her, as she is able to get him money. Al is later arrested for the murder of Shane Wilson, whom he killed eight years prior and Sophie then is fostered by Tom Fletcher and Pippa Ross Sophie becomes fast friends with Tom and Pippa's adoptive daughter Sally. Pippa discovers that Sophie is illiterate and the family help her catch up with her education and receives extra help from newly arrived schoolteacher Grant Mitchell. When orphaned teens Blake and Karen Dean arrive in Summer Bay, Sophie quickly befriends them and takes a shine to Blake and they begin dating. Their relationship comes to a halt after Sophie kisses Haydn Ross sparking ill-feeling between Haydn and Blake. Sophie finds herself involved in mind-games when Pippa and her new husband Michael Ross decide to foster another teenager, Tracey Turner, who takes an instant dislike to Sophie. This culminates in a vicious fight in their bedroom and Tracey is sent to live with another family After Sophie's relationship with Haydn fizzles out and she soon turns her attentions to David Croft, Donald Fisher's nephew and a teacher at Summer Bay High. They begin a relationship and Pippa and Michael are unhappy about it and send Sophie to stay with Pippa's mother Coral King for a while. David is killed in a car accident caused by Karen. When Sophie returns from Coral's she is heartbroken to learn David is dead and is shocked to learn she is pregnant with his child. Simon Fitzgerald agrees to pretend the child is his at first but Sophie tells him not to. She is unsure if she wants to keep the baby and considering adoption. Sophie goes into labour and Pippa and Michael are on hand to support her and she gives birth to a baby girl, who she names Tamara. Sophie takes a job at an office to support Tamara but finds herself fighting off the unwanted advances of her boss Colin Smithers who kisses her one day. Sophie avoids Smithers by not going into work the following day prompting concern from Pippa. Sophie tells her of Smithers' behaviour and Pippa supports her in confronting him. Shortly after, Sophie becomes infatuated with Ryan Lee but he is not interested in her on the same level. Sophie then suffers a breakdown and considers putting Tamara up for adoption but David's mother, Mary Croft talks her out of it and asks her to move to Perth with her and Sophie accepts. Sophie returns for the 150th birthday of Summer Bay. She and Blake rekindle their relationship. Sophie accepts Sally and her fiancé Flynn Saunders' request to be a surrogate for them, but she miscarries. She later finds out she is pregnant with Blake's baby and she goes into labour on the night before Sally and Flynn's wedding. They have a son, who Sophie names David after her first love. She and Blake break up after Blake stands her up at the registry office, but they reunite at Alf's 60th birthday party a couple of years later and resume their engagement.